Snowed In
by Lovingandbeingloved
Summary: Will and Sonny one-shot, in which they make the best of the wintery weather!


Will saw his phone light up and vibrate as a string of texts came through at the edge of his desk. He quickly picked it up to read the messages, hoping it was Sonny saying he had made it home safe.

_Sonny: Yes, baby… I made it home safely._

Will breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he thought of Sonny saying those words.

_Sonny: Ari only cried for a second when I dropped her off at your moms._

He hated hearing that his little girl was upset, but at the same time, he was so looking forward to his evening alone with Sonny.

_Sonny: Be careful driving home after your night class. The roads are getting really slick and seriously, I have never felt so cold in my entire life._

Will's eyes lit up and he quickly shot a text back.

_Will: I think I could probably think of a few ways to warm you up…_

_Sonny: Oh yeah? I've got a few ideas myself…_

Will laid his phone down as Professor Jergens walked down the aisle of the lecture hall. He quickly jotted down a few notes and as soon as the professor's back was turned, Will picked his phone back up, eager to reply to his love. Sonny was one step ahead of him though. A Snapchat notification loomed at the top of his screen. He was torn; he wanted to open it, but he was literally surrounded in the crowded lecture hall, and he could only imagine what might show up on his screen when he pressed his boyfriend's name. Will let the phone lie on his desk as he tried to take his mind off of what could potentially be hiding behind that notification. He focused his eyes on the Powerpoint slide, reading it over and over. He listened intently and tried to write every word coming out of the professor's mouth. He gnawed at the hangnail on his left pinky finger, but no, that picture was so distracting. He picked up his phone and placed it in his lap. He leaned his head over the desk and held down on the notification until Sonny, in all his naked glory popped up on his screen. The caption read _"I'm waiting. So cold. Hurry."_ Will's face turned bright red as he soaked in the picture. He quickly texted Sonny back.

_Will: You're in so much trouble when I get home._

Will tried to get his breathing back under control and his heart rate in check, but damn, that man had a way of really heating him up. He looked up and made direct eye contact with Professor Jergens standing over him.

"Mr. Horton is everything okay over here? You seem distracted and a little flushed," Professor Jergens said, tapping on his desk.

"Umm. Yes… umm. My little girl, she…umm…she is teething and…and sick. So…I think I might…ummm…I might need to handle things at home. I'll uhhh…I'll uhhh get the notes. Sorry, I…I," Will was cut off as Professor Jergens waved his hands towards the door.

"Of course, Will. I understand. I'm a father too. Baby Orajel," he said as Will scooped his books into his bag.

"What?" Will replied, looking up to the older man.

"Baby Orajel. It is really helpful for teething. She'll go right to sleep."

"Oh, umm, thanks. Yeah, I'll give that a try," Will smiled as he headed out the door of the lecture hall and practically began sprinting for his car.

Sonny was right, the weather was starting to get really bad. The snow was certainly coming down and the chill in the air nearly took his breath away. He couldn't remember a winter that had been quite as cold as this one. Despite the occasional slick spot and fishtailing in the road once as he took a turn a little too quickly, he finally made it home. He jumped out of the seat and grabbed his bag, going into the apartment quietly, hoping to sneak in without Sonny hearing. Sonny wasn't in the living room or the bedroom, so that must mean he was trying to warm up in the shower, which didn't sound bad to Will. He stripped down and slowly cracked the bathroom door; steam engulfed the room and Sonny was singing quietly in the shower as his iPod played on the counter. Will stepped in the shower behind his man and wrapped his arms quickly and tightly around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny smiled, tipping his head back on Will's chest and leaning up for a kiss.

"Well, it seems that someone was cold and needed warming up. I couldn't let the poor, schmuck freeze to death on my watch."

"Hey!" Sonny yelled, spinning around in Will's muscular arms.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the other gorgeous, incredibly sexy, naked man that was snapchatting me during class."

Will's eyes glittered as he smirked at his adoring boyfriend. After a gentle slap on the ass, Will firmly pressed Sonny up against the shower and claimed what was his. Sonny possessively grabbed Will's hips as they began to grind against each other, devouring each other's mouths in a battle of tongue and teeth. Will traced Sonny's muscles as he allowed his hand to slowly, tauntingly travel south. When his hand finally reached its destination, he wrapped his strong palm around Sonny's thick length. Sonny groaned in pleasure as Will worked his magic and burned through him with his fiery blue eyes.

"Oh, Will. Yes. Yes, baby. You're perfect."

"Mmm, so are you, baby. So hard. So thick."

"Ohh, Will. I'm not gonna…"

"Cum for me, baby. I wanna see you cum."

Sonny moaned loudly as Will pumped his hand quickly, skillfully using his other hand to tease his lover's backside. Sonny came while shouting Will's name, nearly collapsing onto the porcelain of the large tub. Will allowed Sonny's legs to gently give way until he landed softly on his knees in front of Will's engorged member. They continued their shower rendezvous as Sonny returned the favor with his hot mouth hovering over Will. Will leaned his back slightly against the wall as he struggled to stay afloat, Sonny's mouth expertly working until he was a mess of screams and cries as jets of liquid milk and honey shot down Sonny's throat. Will slid down the wall, gracefully opening his legs until Sonny was cradled softly between them as the stream of hot water flowed over their bodies and they caught their breath. Both boys were exhausted and pruned, and it was high time they took this to the bedroom. They toweled each other off and Sonny gently picked Will up and carried him to their bed. They tucked themselves into the warm blankets as the wind howled fiercely outside. It was so cold that the draft from the window nipped at their noses. Sonny pulled the blankets over their heads and snuggled his nose into Will's inviting neck.

"I'll go turn the heat up. Baby, you're freezing," Will said as he snuggled Sonny tighter into his side.

"No. Just hold me, and rub me. I think you can keep me warm."

They cuddled each other in the darkness of their warm blankety, bed fort. Hands caressed, bodies responded, and they slowly made love to each other on the cold winter night late into the evening.

Will woke up to Sonny's body draped warmly over him, yet he was still cold. He wiggled, trying to release himself from Sonny's tight grip, but he couldn't budge.

"Baby, baby, roll over for a second," Will said rubbing Sonny's arms as he woke the sleepy head.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, hun, we're buried under the covers, but I'm still cold. I'm gonna go turn up the heat real quick. I promise I'll be right back."

Will kissed Sonny on the forehead as he rolled onto his side. Sonny peeked his head out of the blankets noticing it was only 2am. Will ran across the bedroom, his dick bouncing as he jumped from one foot to the other. He adjusted the thermostat and ran back to the bed and jumped under the covers. Sonny reached into the blankets and rubbed Will beneath the sheets.

"Let me warm that up for you," Sonny smirked, "When you were running to the thermostat, you looked a bit, uhh, cold." Will hid his face as Sonny teased him and smiled his million watt smile.

"Umm, baby, do you think we could get some hot chocolate?" Will asked batting his beautiful lashes.

"Sure, let's see how much it snowed. I didn't believe the forecaster when they said we might get 12 to 15 inches. I've never seen that much snow here!"

They wrapped themselves in their matching, fuzzy robes and padded into the kitchen. Sonny began warming up the milk and Will stared out the living room window.

"Baby, you'll never believe this," Will said in awe of just how much snow was on the ground.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and peeked over his shoulder. They shockingly watched the snow still fall on the mounds upon mounds of deep, gorgeous, white snow.

"That's a lot of snow."

"Sure is, but man, it's pretty."

They prepared the hot chocolate, grabbed some cookies, and headed back into the bedroom. Will switched on the television and found a winter storm warning, along with a special report on their local tv station.

"We're looking at record breaking snowfall in the town of Salem tonight. We have not seen this much snow ever according to the records kept in our archives. We've gotten reports from some folks saying that the snow is so high that is impossible to even open their front door. With these current conditions and snowfall still coming down, we are encouraging everyone to stay inside. We don't expect street plows to be able to get through for several hours. It is safe to say that everything will be closed and…"

Sonny turned off the tv and threw the remote on the bedside table. He hungrily took Will's lips in his and ran his tongue over them until Will opened and moaned quietly. The continued the passion filled kiss until they needed to come up for air. Will looked deep into Sonny's brown eyes as he caught his breath.

"Looks like we're snowed in."

"What ever will we do?" Sonny smiled as he wrapped his lover back into his arms in their warm, safe, blanket fort.


End file.
